Fastígio
by Slippery Sanity
Summary: Quando se está no topo, o céu é o limite. Continuação de No Último Degrau. Harry/Draco


**FASTÍGIO**

Ficou pequeno mesmo. Infelizmente, não sou muito bom das ideias. Obrigado a todos que comentaram na prévia; espero que gostem da sequência! R&R.

Eu não possuo Harry Potter, olha que coisa boa.

—

Foi um momento rápido e intenso. Seus olhos não se fecharam por um segundo sequer enquanto suas línguas travavam a mais sensual das danças; uma piscadela aqui e ali comandava o ritmo de seus corpos. Estavam estáticos, ainda aproveitando a surpresa do ato, até que mãos bronzeadas apertaram com firmeza o quadril de Draco. Ele esqueceu-se de suas regras sobre "contato pessoal", que estavam agora no fundo de uma mente nebulosa, e deixou-se levar pelos prazeres da carne. Nem imaginou o que seu pai poderia dizer sobre aquilo — entraria em pânico só de pensar por mais de um segundo.

A boca de Harry era quente e doce, e ele teve a impressão de que ficaria com aquele gosto na memória pelo resto de sua vida. Será que fariam aquilo de novo? Será que sequer tocariam no assunto? Por que não estavam se socando? _Por que diabos_ _não paravam de se beijar?_

— Potter! — ele exclamou, bochechas coladas com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu; seu tom tentava denotar raiva, mas não passou de um sussurro cujo maior desejo era obter mais.

Mais de tudo.

Draco captou um reflexo de verde e não resistiu ao ímpeto de beijá-lo novamente.

Quando já estavam há vários minutos grudados e sem previsão de perder contato, um barulho os fez separar-se como o diabo foge da cruz. Pomona Sprout virava o canto do corredor e os observava com uma cara inchada e abismada. Harry e Draco se entreolharam, arregalaram os olhos e caíram numa crise de riso intensa, rostos afogueados pela vergonha, excitação e graça da situação. Aquilo era tão surreal que eles não sabiam como reagir.

A professora passou por eles a passos pesados, sem nenhum comentário embora aquele horário fosse impróprio para alunos passearem pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Relaxaram os ombros.

Quando o riso cessou, ficaram se encarando sem saber o que fazer.

— Ahm... — Harry começou, coçando a cabeça; parecia perdido.

Ambos estavam com medo de dizer algo errado.

— Cala a boca, Potter. Sério.

Um sorriso torto surgiu no rosto do loiro. Na verdade, sua felicidade era uma coisa inconclusiva; ele apenas estava querendo controlar seu nervosismo e manter a postura diante de tudo aquilo, e essa era a melhor forma: fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Ele arrumou sua capa, passou as mãos pelo cabelo e, finalmente, bufou em exasperação com a inércia do outro.

— Você não vai fazer nada?! — Draco perguntou, aborrecido.

Harry expressou sua indignação.

— Você me mandou calar a boca!

— Eu mandei você calar a boca, não ficar aí com essa cara de lesma me encarando — ele checou o estado das unhas, como se estivesse comentando o tempo. — E desde quando você me obedece, Potter?

O moreno parou por um momento, analisando o que Draco dissera, balançando a cabeça enquanto as coisas passavam por sua mente e pareciam finalmente fazer sentido. Malfoy conteve sua vontade de jogá-lo da Torre de Astronomia. Foi um hiato quase interminável.

Então Potter sorriu de uma forma estranha e aproximou-se devagar.

— Ei... — Draco começou, sem saber o que fazer.

O mundo pareceu virar de cabeça para baixo. Seus olhos captaram Potter se aproximando como se estivesse com lentes de aumento: viu o cabelo negro e bagunçado, que caía pelo pescoço bronzeado e emoldurava o rosto de bochechas redondas e queixo quadrado. Olhos verdes encaravam os seus como lanças afiadas. Brilhavam com malícia. Ele sentiu-se nu, e foi pensando nisso que se viu novamente preso contra a parede. Sua coxa foi apertada contra a do outro. Uma respiração quente e rápida atingia seu rosto.

Era _vergonhoso_ que Potter tivesse tomado a atitude, no final das contas. Mas, se fosse mesmo algo estúpido — e alguém viesse, Salazar os livrasse disso, a descobrir o que estava acontecendo —, Draco poderia jogar toda a culpa nele.

Era _doloroso_ não saber o que fazer.

Mas ele faria.

Porque nunca aceitaria ficar abaixo de Potter em qualquer quesito.


End file.
